CtC 2014/Tiffany VS Raiki RR (feat. Conquering Storm)
Tiffany im Dunklen rum 1 Raiki, die Hinrunde war gut denn um solchen Mist zu erzählen bedarf es viel Mut Die erste Verse wird kurzgehalten spätestens in der Rückrunde werde ich dich ausschalten! 2 im Wald und es ist hell Raiki, das ist die Rückrunde und deine 2. Zerstörung bei deinen gesamten Text spürte ich große Empörung Du hast mich als Vampirjägerin gedisst? Ich bin nicht mal eine und damit sieht jeder, dass du schei*e bist Also wag es nicht mich mit Zeilen zu battlen die mich leider nicht treffen Ich bin schwach? Guck dir deine Runde an dein Text liest sich so, als hätte ein Behinderter ihn geschrieben, jetzt bist du dran! Ok, vielleicht bin ich ein Naivling Raiki und damit ziehe ich dich am Schopf ich bin ein Naivling und du ein Dummkopf Als mir Shila es erzählte wusste ich, was sie vorhatte und alles was du hier im Battle verpackst ist mir vollkommen Latte und ich hoffe dass du nicht die wichtigste Sache im Leben vergisst wegen deiner großen Klappe gilts du nach dem Battle als vermisst! Vampir oder Werwolf, wer cooler ist weiß ich warum? Mensch Raiki, wer steht wohl immer oben? Und du hast die whacken Ausdrücke nicht lassen können du Witzfigur du reißt mich an lebendigen Leibe und ich vergewalt*ge deine Seele, du Missgeburt! Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Denkst du, du kannst mich zerreißen? Nach dem Battle hast du was zu nagen das Einzige, was bei mir reißt, ist der Geduldsfaden! Kein Wunder, dass meine Punchlines dir ein Dorn im Auge sind ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir welche, die setzen, nenn dich Dorn-im-Auge-Kind und Tollwut kriege ich erst, wenn du weiter rappst, du Idiot und Schaum haben nur Hunde wie du, du bist höchstens von uns beiden tot Dein belangloses Werwolfdasein interessiert mich nicht weil das nur ne Depression deiner bipolaren Störung ist Du dummer Hund bist so ne Närrin ich werfe den Ball und ich zeige dir mal eins: Ich bin deine Herrin! Ich bin also ein A*schloch, weil ich mal mit einem Gangster gesprochen habe? Halte die Fresse, rate mal, wer mich mal angesprochen hatte? Wenn du mit blutverschmierten Gesicht rumläufst, würde ich es nicht mal ablecken ich kann meinen Blutdurst zurückhalten und ich will mich nicht mit deinem AIDS anstecken Ich verstecke meine Gefühle nicht, ich halte mich nur zurück sowas ist dir natürlich unbekannt, dich verputze ich zum Frühstück Und der Diss, dass mich Sonne vernichtet funktioniert nicht mehr ich kann tagsüber laufen, wenn ich will und im Inneren wünschst du dir, dass du Tiffany wärst dein Blutdurst ist ein Anzeichen deiner Schwäche, du Lusche ich werde dich bluten lassen du Dummkopf und du hältst das denn für eine Dusche Mein größter Albtraum ist der Gedanke dass so eine Hündin ins Finale kommt der Final Gegner hätte es leicht gegen dich, denn du fliegst prompt mir egal ob dich noch Fans supporten denn du bist eigentlich dank meinem letzten Text gestorben du wirst nirgendwo gewinnen Raiki, denn du bist lame dein Rap ist sogar zu schlecht für die Hall of Shame Hündin, du bist die B*tch das sagt sogar der Google Übersetzer du Snitch! Ein Werwolf sagt mir, dass ich eine Vampirjägerin bin? Ich bin zwar nicht Buffy aber trotzdem beende ich die Dämonin und die Knoblauch-Line trifft mich nicht ich krieg höchstens Bauchschmerzen, du A*schgesicht warum rappst du du Missgeburt? Wenn du im Rampenlicht stehst im Finale denkst du, das ist das Mondlicht und du hast Blutdurst du hattest bei mir keine Lust mehr, weil du keine Lines mehr hattest du Spast, lass uns mit deinem billig Rap in Ruhe und hol dir beim Nervenarzt deinen Attest denn du fliegst erst im Halbfinale raus, du bekamst auch zwei Luschen als Gegner, also Applaus pass bloß auf, dass ich dich nicht ankotze denn ich habe erst Ruhe, wenn du tot bist F*tze Meine beste Freundin ist Sasha und du redest fast genauso wirre Schei*e wie Natasha du kannst nur im Wald rumstehen, du dumme Nuss es war nur dunkel im Wald, damit dich im Video niemand sehen muss! Ich bin der, der dich zerreißt schick mir deine Rückrunde und ich bekomme nochmal Mitleid. ich beende jetzt diesen Text und bei diesem Battle ist deine Note die 6! Und jetzt wird etwas kommen, das wird dich jetzt vernichten denn in dem Battle gegen dich werde ich auf ein Feature nicht verzichten deine Zerstörung findet jetzt statt mit einer anderen Form denn die Beste im Turnier ist f*cking Conquering Storm! Storm in der Kirche mit einem Raiki-Fake Raiki du Werwolf wirst jetzt zersiebt The B und Universe starben und du bist so wertlos, du wirst nur von mir besiegt die Silberkugel ist dein größter Feind du tust auf die Harte in den Tracks und du bist in Wirklichkeit die Erste die weint Tiffany kennt keinen Brandon, alle die das sagen sind solche Nutten wenn ich euch auf der Straße sehe, werde ich euch auf den Kopf spucken! Du Werwolf wirst nie mehr das Mondlicht erblicken bei den Punchlines von Tiffany wirst du elendig ersticken wie kann man, obwohl man nur Schei*-Texte schreibt, nur so abgehoben sein? Ich sagte ja, ich besiege dich nur.... tut mir Leid, habe gelogen! grinst Ich hole Silber hervor und du läufst Panik du Opfer ich bin aber schneller als du und mutierst dadurch zum Selbstmörder du Närrin glaubst wirklich, ich disse dich mit Knarren? Dich Mutation battlest dich selbst schon weil alle anfangen deinen Fuchsschweif anzustarren Meine Punchlines zerbersten dich brutal deine Punchlines streicheln mich nicht mal und ich werde dir eins beweisen du bist schei*e, sonst würdest du nicht Raiki heißen Selbst meine imaginären Schnürsenkel sind mehr wert als dein Leben also diss gegen Plum mal nicht meinen Clan und geh dich mit deinem Text begraben und du kannst verwesen! Dein Rap und deine sogenannten „Skills“ sind nur pseudo du bist zu dumm für mich, also wechsel deinen Besitzer du Hund, 3, 2, 1....verkauft für ein Euro! Mir tun alle leid, die dich als Freundin bekennen du besiegtest deinen Freund Armin und du machst dich über Plums Freundlichkeit lustig, wie kannst du das Ehre nennen? Ninjutsu ist die Kampfsport der Tarnung, du nichtswissender Narr du bist so dumm, du trittst in der Rückrunde an? War ja klar dich Missgeburt werde ich in Stücke reißen du bist so wertlos, die Welt würde auf deine Leiche schei*en wie kannst du ehrenlose Kuh nicht mit Ehre sterben? Ich habe einen passenden Job für dich, kannst Leiche werden du miese Nutte wirst hier gebattlet, sei nicht verwunderlich du hast meinen Clan gedisst? Die letzte Line ist die: „ICH BEENDE DICH!“ -tötet den Raiki-Fake- Kategorie:CtC 2014 Halbfinale